Chapter One Merlin
by LT Nott
Summary: this book tells the tale of Merlin and his time at Avalon High when it was a magic school but dark secrets lie at every place


**Chapter One**

Our story begins in the year 1530 there was a baby. His name was Merlin and he was found by a couple of babies and they were run a ways. Merlin however Merlin was not born by parents Merlin was born by magic. As Merlin grew older the kids that adopted him noticed something different about him. Merlin had red hair and dirty clothes. In the year 1541 is where we are going now 11 years afterwards Merlin had a job as a cleaner in the pub called the unicorn. One night Merlin was doing all the mugs plates and they were washing themselves! "Merlin Emry's"! It was the girl that discovered him when he was a baby she had a chubby face and green hair. "Yes Madam Kathleen". Kathleen looked shocked. "How on earth"? Looks at everything cleaning it's self. "Oh sorry"! Makes them stop cleaning themselves. "Merlin can you please meet me and Paul in the back". Merlin nods. "Of course miss Kathleen". Paul was the opposite of Kathleen with brown hair. His father being a Pirate has a boat and he usually goes out on it. "What's wrong now Kathleen"? Kathleen looks weird. "Merlin made the washing do its self". Paul hugs her. "Merlin step forward". Merlin steps forward. "Did you make the washing do its self Merlin"? Merlin nods. "How"? Paul asks. "By thinking about it". Paul sighs. "Thank you Merlin you may go". Merlin bows and leaves. For bed Merlin made the bed tuck in its self.

The next morning Merlin got up bright and early and got ready for work. When he gets there Merlin makes everything clean it's self. Merlin notices a girl with blond hair somehow making her hair do its self. Merlin knew she was like him even though Merlin didn't know what he was. "Excuse me"! The girl notices him. "Hello I'm Bethany". Merlin then said. "Hello there I'm Merlin". Bethany nods. "I know who you are"! Bethany picks up her stuff. "Right then coming"? Merlin chuckles. "Where"? Bethany then says. "To wizard school of course". Merlin then asks. "Why would I need wizard school"? Bethany chuckles. "You're a wizard Merlin". Merlin looks shocked. "Me"? Bethany nods. "Yes, Now then I am going to ask you again Merlin are you coming"? Merlin nods.

"Right then we need some money". Merlin looks at a map. "You don't need that"! Bethany said. "Bank"! And it teleported them to the bank. "Wow". Merlin shocked. The bank was run by trolls. They got Merlin's money out and Bethany took an Egyptian object. Bethany winks at him. "It's for the headmaster best not to mention this to anyone Merlin". Merlin nods. "I won't". Bethany claps her hands. "Right then off to get your Familiar". Merlin looks at her. "What's a Familiar"? He asked. "A familiar is a pet animal we wizards use as companions". So Bethany brought him an owl. Merlin sees a girl walks past with black hair and brown eyes judging by what Merlin heard her name was Tiana.

While Bethany was talking to an old witch friend Merlin something a girl with messy hair and large teeth and big nose. "Hello". Merlin said. The girl turns around and smirks. "Well if isn't the famous Merlin". Merlin puts his head up high. "Yes I am". The girl laughs. "I'm Morgana and you better not make an enemy of me Merlin". As she walks away Merlin sparks her bottom by fireworks. "Why you little"?

Bethany goes to a shop and buys his first wizard hat. "Wow it's amazing"! Bethany smiles. "I'm glad you like it Merlin". It was funny Merlin thought but it was like Bethany was hiding a secret. Like the object every time Merlin asks her about it she always seems to change the subject. Something was not right it was like Merlin could see what will happen he had a vision of _. Could Bethany be hiding something evil? Merlin began to wonder more and more about the evil doings. Then the room started to get darker and darker Merlin see a door he opened it and blinding light came out. Then everything came back to normal. "I got us some drinks". Bethany said. "Thanks". Merlin said. Was there a secret? Would the secret lie in Bethany's past? All these questions Merlin had to find out. Questioning Bethany won't work she'll only deny the whole thing, Merlin thought. Merlin put a great deal of thought into how to ask Bethany so he decided he wouldn't. She would only deny the whole thing that's the one rule when the villains hiding something deny, deny, deny there was no point. After all what is the point in life these days? The fact is there is no point we just live it. It's like you see the last pork-pie on the table. You try to get it before somebody else does but at the end of the day, what is the point? That was the way Merlin was thinking what's the point?

Merlin stroked his new owl who he called Archimedes. "What's the point in life Archimedes"? Merlin asked. Archimedes Peaked his finger and Merlin noticed he had in his beak. "Archimedes your a Guinness". There was nothing on the note then it came to Merlin that this note has been put a spell on. Merlin quickly ran to his spell book and he found the spell Hocus Pocus a spell a spell to make things invisible 'please note that this book is different to Harry Potter this book is Magic filled Ancient Old times so magic in the old religion back in the times of Driods'. The way to reverse the spell Hocus Pocus is the spell Hey Presto. "Brilliant! Hey Presto"! Writing then appeared.

**Dear Boss.**

**I am writing to you say that Bethany is now a**** traitor****! She has taken the object ****without orders****. We shall now take action on the school!**

'Notice how most of the words are red and highlighted just think true or false'.

Merlin was shocked _ would be behind such a thing. But Merlin had school tomorrow he needed his rest. "Archimedes". Something was not right it was like Merlin could see what will happen he had a vision of _. The same vision he had but this time Merlin could see the door he seen before but this time it opened and revealed a blinding light. Merlin was interested in the door now. The next morning Merlin went for the horse and carriage to take him to wizard school. But Merlin couldn't see were the horse and carriage was. Then he could see a family of wizards were travelling to Merlin knew they were one because he got that feeling he got every time magical beings we're near him, and two because Tiana was there and her and a boy with a cheeky little face.

Merlin decided to go for them to help. "Excuse me! Excuse me I'm um M-M-M Merlin I was wondering". The boy was surprised. "Are you really Merlin? Merlin Emrys"? Merlin nods. "Wow". The boy said shocked. "Alfie don't give him to much attention the boy wants to say something. You poor thing all alone". Merlin nods. "How do you find the horse and carriage"? The woman smiled warmly. "It's easy enough just think of it very strong thinking mind you". Merlin concentrates. And the horse and carriage appeared she clapped. "Now jump aboard you three I'll see you two at the end of the year". Merlin shared a carriage with Tiana and Alfie. It was quite enjoyable as well. During the ride Merlin had learned nearly everything about the fantasy world and about the school Camelot Academe for magic. "biggest school in the fantasy world". A girl with purple hair said in one carriage. Her name was Helen.

As they we're travelling they saw Camelot Academe! Merlin was amazed it was up in the clouds and looked like a little island with a big tree. Merlin was also surprised to see otters and Guinea pigs guarding the doors. "Oh my god". Merlin said. Actually Merlin thought have a sixth sense it was amazing.

Merlin stepped into the school feeling nervous. He could tell Tiana and Alfie were as well. They entered Camelot Academe. They both had seats together for the feast.

**Up at the main table Bethany was ****GIVING****! The Headmaster the Egyptian object and he thanks him.**

"Welcome to another year at Camelot Academe and welcome to our first years. I hope you enjoy your first day as I did. Oh I remember the feasts the feasts were bigger than this. Not saying the cook needs to do the food the way it was back in 1220". Everybody chuckles. "Now I am your headmaster Mansel let the feast begin".

It was a good feast actually. Merlin had never had a feast like it before. Alfie helped himself to the sausages and the bacon. "This is wonderful stuff Merlin". Alfie said his mouth full. Seating beside Merlin was a very big man called Dan Bates.

"You must be the famous Merlin". Puts his hand out. "Dan Bates gtreat pleasure", Merlin nods. "Thank you". Dan then has a stern face. "You know I'm tougher than anybody in this school". Merlin gulps. "I'll keep that in mind". Dan laughs. "don't worry your cool".

Sees Morgana walk past. "Hey Morgana"! Merlin said. "Don't talk to me loser". Merlin smiled. "Love you to"! He said. "Merlin don't cross Morgana". Tiana said. "She's evil". Alfie said. "She's alright". Merlin said. "Just a bit eccentric that's all". Alfie and Tiana laugh. "Merlin mate she wants your guts". Alfie said.

That night Merlin had the same vision of _. This time Merlin was really curious.


End file.
